


Dancing With Fire

by coffeemonster



Series: if love is a drug i dont want it, because i dont have any self control [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, handjob, john's a total sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemonster/pseuds/coffeemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," said Alexander, flopping an arm onto John's chest. John turned his head to look at him and landed a leg on Alexander's hip in return. Alexander's droopy, sleepy eyes met his and John felt something bloom in his stomach. "Nice to meet you."</p>
<p>John snorted.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you too."<br/>---</p>
<p>Prequel to "It's Over, Isn't it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm in too deep and I can't stop dancing with fire.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QteABk7qlQ)

"Do you think I should go up to him?"

"Go up to him."

"I mean he looks busy--"

"He's on his phone, John, just go."

"I think I need another drink."

"I think," Lafayette snapped his fingers twice in John's face, "that you are stalling."

John scrunched up his face at Lafayette before looking back at the guy down the bar currently nursing a glass in one hand and impressively typing on his phone with his other hand. He ran his hands down his face and groaned. He was going to do it. Hell yeah. Fuck yeah, he was going to go up to him.

Maybe he'll just give a minute for his pulse to chill a little bit though.

"If you don't go to him right now, I swear I will be the one taking him home tonight."

John snorted, but realized that Lafayette might have been serious when he leaned over John's side and eyed the man up and down from where he was sitting. "Alright, alright, I'm going now. Right now." He stood up slowly and forced his legs to move.

Somehow, he gained confidence on his way somewhere between where he was sitting and where he was going. Or maybe he was just so terrified that he just turned off his mind so that he wouldn't have to think about how shitty this might turn out. Either way he took the seat next to the guy sporting a low ponytail and a scruffy chin, the guy whose phone lit up his face and his dark eyes. He might not have been the most conventionally attractive guy in the whole place, but there was just _something_.

Maybe it was how intensely he looked at his phone and how he typed like he didn't have enough fingers to get everything he wanted to write down. From what he could gather while he was sitting a little further down earlier, it seemed like he was in an argument with someone with the way he occasionally put his phone down to wait for a response and the way he rolled his eyes while he scanned his screen and how his eyebrows furrowed while he read.

John couldn't find it in himself to talk to the guy just yet, so he ordered a drink from the bartender. From his peripheral he saw the guy next to him look up at him and back down on his phone.

"Finally, I thought you were just going to stare at me all night."

Did it get hot in here or was it just John? Or maybe it was the guy next to him. John looked towards him  and got a closer look at his face.

The guy was _tired_. He looked tired and he emitted a tired aura, came off of him in waves. Looked a little sick, a little overworked, his phone gave his face a blue tinge that didn't make him look any healthier.

"You noticed?" John chuckled (nervously). He received his drink and he took the glass set in front of him in his right hand and took a huge gulp, some liquid courage. The guy didn't look back up at him, immersed in typing on his phone.

"Pff, how couldn't I?" replied the guy. He finished whatever he was typing up, locked his phone, and set it on the bar's counter. He finally turned to look at John with his undivided attention and suddenly John felt intimidated with how… _full_ it felt. "You notice it when a cute guy is checking you out."

"You think I'm cute?" asked John, feeling slightly more confident, a little less hot, chest puffing a little more. He let his eyes roam a little, insinuating a little something. The guy gave him a lopsided smile in return that said a little more. John turned his body to fully face him this time.

"I think you should tell me your name," said the guy, reaching out to touch his shoulder as if he was brushing something away. Well, he brushed John's hesitance away if anything. Replaced it with self-assurance.

"I'm John, what about you?"

"Alexander. Or Alex, but I don't really care whatever _you_ want to call me," said _Alexander_ , getting off of his stool to inch closer to John, leaned on the bar and tilted his head to the side.

John was surprised at how well this was going, slightly panicked because he didn't prepare for anything further than going up to him and saying hi.

"Do," John tried to think of something smart and witty to say or sexy and flirtatious, he really did-- "you come here often?"

Alexander looked at him quizically, like he just said something stupid. Which he did, honestly, and he was already preparing to book it if it weren't for Alexander bursting out laughing. "Is that how you get laid around here?" he asked between breaths. John groaned at himself and sipped a little more alcohol. Then Alexander's laughing stopped suddenly and said "Because it might be working."

_Oh fuck._ Suddenly John was a little more aware of the dick in his pants.

"But no, I don't come here often," said Alex, smiling back up at him. "Do you?"

"Not really," replied John. He only really came when Lafayette invited him, which wasn't very often. Lafayette only went to the bar when he couldn't find a good lay online. Didn't really like having to go out, but some days he needed relief more than others. John was happy to keep him company, just maybe not in bed, but he liked to see his friend happily mingle and he wouldn't lie, he liked having the possibility of meeting someone there too. He just never saw anyone that really interested him until now.

He sure was glad he came tonight. And he sure hoped he _would_.

...

And he did.

He left the bar with Alexander that night, shot Lafayette a text that he was leaving, got a shit ton of eggplant and winky faced emojis in return.

They found that Alexander's place was closer to the bar than his and he was a little- no, _immensely_  glad considering he knew his roommate would be at home that night, sewing like a mad man for his finals.

The short taxi ride had Alexander looking out the window with his hand slowly riding up John's thigh. John had tenderly placed his hand on top of his and laced them together, which Alexander raised his eyebrow on.

Alexander's apartment turned out to be on the third floor of an elevatorless building. They raced up three flights in excitement only to regret it when they were out of breath when they reached the top. Tired, out of shape college kids is what they were.

John entered Alexander's apartment breathing heavily from running and immediately sat himself down on his couch. Alexander poured the two of them water and sat down next to him, handing him a cup.

"That was a stupid decision," said Alexander, bumping their knees.

"We should've taken it slow," replied John, hastily gulping the cup of water. Alexander chuckled.

After a couple of minutes, the two caught their breaths and John caught Alexander's eyes, slightly lidded and gazing at him and it dropped to his lips and he felt electricity run through his body. A sort of giddiness, something like a cool splash of water on a dry summer day.

Alexander's mouth was an oasis on his and his kiss was shy and light and soft and suddenly it was deep and dirty and rough and ravaging and he was straddling John's hips on the couch, grinding down on him and John's hands were on his hips, pulling him down harder and Alexander's hands creeped up underneath his shirt and his touch was _hot_ on his skin.

They stumbled towards the bedroom, pulling each other's clothes off, nearly tripping out of their pants. Alexander pushed John onto the bed and John would have complained about his shitty bed if he weren't so distracted by the fact that he was about to get laid with this guy that he felt such a strong connection with and he felt that this could be something more because God be damned if it wasn't going to be.

Alexander resumed his position, placing his knees on either side of John, pumping their dicks together in his hand as best as he could fit them as they kissed. John grabbed a fistful of hair and Alexander moaned dirtily and he curiously pulled a little bit more and Alexander bucked and came all over his stomach and he grinded down on John and tightened his grip, moaning _fuckfuckfuck_ under his breath as he rode out his orgasm.

John lost it not long after, the sight of blissed out Alexander, sweaty from sex, lips red, wet and plump, the way he looked at John when he came, his eyebrows turned upwards as if he were begging for something, how intense he stared as he came had him going and he came in Alex's fist, gasping hard for air. Alexander fell down next to him, also breathing heavily.

"So," said Alexander, flopping an arm onto John's chest. John turned his head to look at him and landed a leg on Alexander's hip in return. Alexander's droopy, sleepy eyes met his and John felt something bloom in his stomach. "Nice to meet you."

John snorted.

"Nice to meet you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while waiting for a video to render and im on my third try rendering and im ready to cry  
> hmu on twitter @caffeineguzzler
> 
> also i love this song a lot, i think i saw the artist live at a club once (like we went specifically for this artist) but i was too #turnt to understand what was happening around me HAHA
> 
> also its a gay bar


End file.
